DBZ: Oniona
by superdupersayajin
Summary: This is an A/U fic. Where Goku was human and a different Sayajin landed on earth! Oniona.
1. Beginning

This is what happened before the events of my little fic.  
  
Oniona was born on planet Vegeta, and her power level was ridiculously low for an infant. Her father Zucino almost killed her, as was normal, but couldn't bring himself to do it. (She was his daughter for crying out loud!) So he pulled a few favors to get her on an easy mission to decimate a planet, thus allowing her to live and save his family a butt load of embarrassment if she were to have stayed on Vegeta.  
  
When she reached earth (the planet chosen for her mission). Her space pod was almost immediately discovered by the great warrior known as Gohan! When he found her he saw her name inscribed on the side of the pod, so he called her Oniona. Gohan had quite a time attempting to tame her. She was (by human standards) incredibly powerful. Gohan for weeks tried to make her stop breaking things. Until one day she was running through the forest and fell off a cliff. (What are the odds?) She fell down and slammed head first into Goku who was fishing. Goku survived the impact due to his abnormally high Ki, but he was still in the hospital for a weak. (Goku and Oniona soon became best friends ^_^) She was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet after the fall, Goku, was the. . . well. . . the dumbest.   
  
She killed Gohan while on an accidental Ozouru rampage. She never found out she killed him. A few years latter Goku and herself after going fishing with her tail were crossing a road. Bulma hit Oniona with her car. After a small escapade of learning a car was not a monster, and other girls did exist on the planet, Oniona and Goku joined Bulma in her quest for the Dragonballs!  
  
Confused about the prologue yea? Excellent! On with chapter one! 


	2. Chapter 1

Oniona flew steadily towards the tiny island that belonged to master Roshi. She watched her reflection in the sparkling blue water as she skimmed close to the glittering surface. Her Orange Kame Gi ruffled in the breeze as she flew. They sky was completely clear, a beautiful shade of turquoise. Her long spiky jet-black hair covered her right eye as always and it rode down her back to her waist, her tail was wrapped tightly around her waist. She could see fish in the water and she heard her stomach rumble.  
  
How long had it been since everyone had last been together? Almost five years, maybe six? She remembered the days when she was out with Bulma and Goku chasseing after the Dragonballs. She was only seven or so back then, but she had served as the main source of protection. Besides her power being so unusually high she had a tail, making herself feel that much weirder.  
  
Oniona felt the Ki signatures of everyone as she approached the island. Roshi her old teacher, her old training partners Goku and Kuririn, then Bulma and another Ki that she was unfamiliar with.  
  
She wondered who it could be. The Ki was definitely young yet unusually high. Could one of her friends have possibly gotten married? She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Goku changing a diaper.  
  
The small island came into view in the middle of the vast expanse of water and her eyes confirmed what she had sensed. She sped up causing the water behind her to go into a large wake.   
  
Oniona's feet soon touched down in the soft sand of the beach on Roshi's small island. It was only about She looked up to see the small pink house with 'Kame House' on the side. Then her eyes came into contact with Goku's goofy smile.  
  
"Hi Oniona!" Said Goku.  
  
"Hello Goku!" Oniona replied with a big hug.  
  
Kuririn, Bulma and Roshi had come out of the screened door of the house and approached her also.  
  
"Think you could spare one of those nice hugs for an old guy like me?" Roshi asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh shut up you old fart!" Bulma said slapping him in the back of the head.  
  
"Heh Heh. Good to see ya Oniona!" Kuririn laughed.  
  
"You too" She replied looking down to see a small kid behind Goku's leg. "Oh hello there." She knelled down to be eye level with the child.  
  
Goku looked down and realized that she wasn't talking to his boots. "Oh! That's Gohan! He's my son! We named him after your grandfather."  
  
"Son?!" She asked surprised, "Wow! GOKU! You got married!!! It was Chi Chi wasn't it!"  
  
"Well, yea." Goku said looking at his feet.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you two were meant for each other!! Is that a Dragonball on his hat?"  
  
"Yea. We've been collecting them for a while."  
  
"HE'S SOOOO CUTE!!!" Oniona continued. "How old are you little guy?"  
  
"Uh... four." He replied coming out from behind his father and bowing.  
  
She gave him a warm smile. "You have quite a Ki there, are you going to be a fighter like your dad?"  
  
"No. . . Mommy wants me to be a scholar she says."  
  
"Aww. That's too bad." Oniona said disappointed.  
  
Roshi suddenly tuned his head to the east. Everyone but Bulma and Gohan soon did the same. Oniona could fell it, a Ki, a dark Ki and amazingly powerful.  
  
"It's a bad Ki." Roshi said dryly.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked the group.  
  
"An evil power is headed toward here." Goku said.  
  
"Piccolo?" Bulma asked nervously.  
  
"No, no this one is worse. Much worse." Roshi answered her.  
  
After a few seconds a dot became visible over the horizon. Soon the dot came into view. A man. He wore black and brown armor and had a strange green device over his right eye. He had long spiky black hair down to his calves. He looked like he'd been pissed of one too many times today. He landed in front of the group, and glared at them. Oniona had an unusually bad feeling about this guy.  
  
"You!" He said, pointing at Oniona.  
  
"What?" She asked back looking from left to right. Goku and Kuririn were in fighting stances, Bulma and Roshi were behind them. "Me?" She asked pointing at herself.  
  
"Your Oniona are you not?" He asked getting impatient.  
  
"Yea, who are you?! Why are you here?" Oniona asked back.  
  
"Oh no. How the hell could you have forgotten!?" The man asked in disbelief. He put his hand on his face. "Must have hit your head when you were young. . . hard."  
  
"Yea. I kind of rammed into Goku's head." She said smiling, remembering what great friends they became, " . . . How did you know?"  
  
"Uhgh! Never mind! I'm Raditz! A Sayajin as are you Oniona!" He barked.  
  
"I'm a what?" She asked confused. Goku and the others also had similar looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Oh come on!" Raditz mumbled, "A Sayajin! Only the greatest warrior race in the universe!! When you were an infant you were sent to this planet to decimate the population so to make it suitable for purchase by our clients."  
  
Oniona and the others stared for a few moments absorbing the unbelievable news. The waves on the shore could be heard in the scilence.  
  
"I'm here to see how you've done." Raditz broke the scilence. "Apparently, you've failed-- miserably."  
  
"I don't believe you." She said.  
  
"Look." He said unwrapping his tail from his waist. "You have a tail right?" Oniona twisted her waist to see her swaying tail behind her. "You're a Sayajin."  
  
"I think our visitor might be right." Roshi piped up, he then explained how Gohan had found her in a space pod and how she had gone on a small rampage before she had knocked her head on Goku.  
  
Oniona looked at the spiky haired man for a moment. "You should know I would never hurt anyone or anything on this plant. I will do all in my power to protect it. It's my home." She stated firmly.  
  
"Your home is planet Vegeta! Although a meteor destroyed it. . . Making you one of the few surviving Sayajins and the only female Sayajin at that."  
  
Oniona was slightly unnerved by the way he had said that last comment. "So what do you want now?"  
  
"Well, I'll be lenient on you. If you finish your job and kill the population on this ball of dirt I'll forget this whole embarrassing ordeal. Then I'll take you back to our station planet." Raditz said smugly.  
  
"No." Oniona said back glaring at him.  
  
"Well," Raditz spat taken aback at her answer, "I remember the females being week, but you, you're pathetic!" Oniona clenched her teeth together, "These humans must have warped your mind over the years. I pity you Oniona."  
  
"Just leave, now." Goku said from her side.  
  
"Shut up human!" Raditz yelled, he looked at the small child behind Bulma. "Hmmm . . ."  
  
Raditz took a step forward and suddenly zanzokened behind Bulma and grabbed Gohan. Before anyone could turn around he had jumped backward to the opposite edge of the island.  
  
"Holy shit!" Bulma yelled after realizing how close he'd been to her. She then scrambled to regain her position behind everyone.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Goku yelled running toward the Sayajin. He reeled his hand back to strike but Raditz simply swatted Goku away with his tail.  
  
"Goku!" Kuririn yelled not moving from his position. Oniona didn't move either.  
  
"Don't even try it." Raditz said pushing a button on the side of his weird eyepiece. He then started to laugh. "HA HA HA! Your power level! It's so low!"  
  
Goku stood up, holding the spot where Raditz had hit his stomach. Oniona realized that Raditz couldn't sense power levels.  
  
"I have a deal for you Oniona." Raditz said smiling while holding a crying Gohan under his arm, "If you kill 100 humans in 24 hours and show me the bodies I'll let this thing live."  
  
"You bastard!" Oniona shouted.  
  
"Heh, quite." He laughed, and with that he took off in the direction he had come from.  
  
"NO!" Goku cried.  
  
Oniona put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we'll get him back."  
  
"Yea Goku! Don't worry! Oniona can take that guy!" Kuririn added.  
  
"No she can't." a grim voice said from behind them.  
  
"PICCOLO!!" Goku snapped.  
  
"Why are YOU here?" Bulma asked, sure any of the warriors here could take him.  
  
"None of us can beat Raditz. That's why I'm here." Piccolo answered. "I ran into him earlier and I know none of us alone can beat him.  
  
Oniona realized what he was suggesting. "A truce?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A truce?! Hey! Oniona! You should know he can't be trusted!" Kuririn said.  
  
"No, I can't be, but I can't have Raditz here if I'm to conquer this damn planet!" said Piccolo in his usual manner.  
  
"He's right though." Oniona said after a moment, "If we want to defeat this guy we're going to need his help."  
  
"When we defeat him the truce will end though." Piccolo warned.  
  
"Yea Yea. . ." Oniona said, "Then it's back to trying to beat me, again." She sighed.  
  
Goku looked off in the direction they had seen Raditz take off in. "How can we find him? He's too far away to sense his Ki now."  
  
They stood for a moment and Bulma suddenly looked up. "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Kuririn asked hopefully.  
  
"The Dragonball on his hat!"  
  
"Of course!" Oniona said brightly.  
  
"What?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Bulma we'll need the Dragon radar!" Oniona said quickly.  
  
"Right!" She pulled the watch-like device from her pocket taped the button on the top and handed it to Oniona.   
Oniona watched as a bleeping dot flew away from the center of the screen. "Ok. Goku?"  
  
"Yea!" He looked up hopefully.  
  
"I- I think, it would be best if you stayed behind. . ." Oniona said with a bit of regret.  
  
"But!"  
  
"Sorry Goku. I don't think it would be a good idea. If you came you might get in the way. Raditz could use our friendship against us. Then he might take two hostages instead of one."  
  
"Your right." Goku said sadly, understanding the situation. He sat in the sand of the beach.  
  
"Don't worry I'll bring Gohan back safely." She reassured Goku.  
  
"Hurry up, Oniona." Piccolo growled "Raditz is getting farther ahead."  
  
"Ok." She said over her shoulder. She gave Goku a small kiss on his cheek and took off into the air. She watched Kuririn, Bulma and Roshi crowd around Goku trying to offer comfort as she flew into the air. She sped up some more and pulled out the Dragon Radar.  
  
She glanced over at Piccolo flying beside her. She watched him for a moment half expecting him to attack her. Oniona looked down at the dragon radar. The bleeping dot had stopped moving. At least they could catch up to him now. She wondered if she could stop this crazy guy with Piccolo's help.  
  
As they continued to fly silently she began to wonder about what Raditz said. She was a Sayajin, an alien from a planet called Vegeta. It definitely explained a lot of things about her. Especially the tail she had.  
  
She felt Raditz's Ki come into range. She didn't need the radar anymore, she put it in her pocket.  
  
"We're close now." Piccolo said  
  
"Yea." Oniona acknowledged.  
  
They spotted Raditz sitting on a rock near a big crater in the middle of a large clearing about the size of two football fields. It was surrounded by trees on one side and mountains on the other. Piccolo and Oniona landed fifty yards from Raditz who glanced up to see them.  
  
"Oh, Hello again, and Oniona your done already?!" He asked surprised.  
  
"No. We're here to get Gohan back." Oniona said.  
  
"And kill you." Piccolo added causing Oniona to look at him surprised.  
  
"Well I'm afraid I'll just have to kill you then." Raditz said disappointed. "Such a shame our race won't have a chance of reproducing ever again."  
  
"Shut up asshole." Oniona letting her tong slip.  
  
"Oh well." Raditz said lifting his hand and switching his device on again. "Heh. 322 for our green friend-- and-- 347 for the little girl. You two don't stand a chance.  
  
"Maybe." Said Piccolo confidently tuning to Oniona. "You wear weighted clothes right?"  
  
Oniona smirked. "Oh yea."  
  
Piccolo then lifted his turban and shoulder pads throwing them far away from himself. They landed with a loud thud on the ground.  
  
Oniona grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. She tossed it away and it landed with a loud thud also. She then took off her boots and pulled out the two metal plates in both of them and put her boots back on her feet.  
  
Oniona saw Raditz's surprise on his face at their power increase or was it because she didn't have anything on under her Gi's top? She was sure the increase would have to be enough. She gave Raditz a smirk.  
  
Oniona flew towards Raditz and began to punch at him. All of her furious punches were blocked easily. Suddenly Piccolo came up behind Raditz and tried to land an attack from behind but Raditz gave Oniona a fierce uppercut to her jaw and continued around over his head, blocking Piccolo. Oniona regained her balance quickly and kicked at Raditz's right leg only to be kicked with his left and have Piccolo smashed into her.  
  
The pain began to surface from the uppercut. Piccolo jumped up and off her. She got up quickly and looked at Raditz, he wasn't breathing hard at all, although he did look as if he'd tried a little. Oniona wiped her mouth and blood streaked across her arm. She saw Piccolo was breathing harder than she was. She looked back at Raditz who gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"I think I can get him" Piccolo said quietly, "I'll just need a few minutes to charge it up."  
  
"Right." Said Oniona moving further away from Piccolo.  
  
"You two are nothing. I'll still spare you Oniona, if you give up now and complete your mission." Raditz said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Your funeral."  
  
"I don't think so." She said bringing a grin onto her face. She moved her arms to her side and spred her legs apart. "KA . . . MEEEE . . ."  
  
"What are you doing girl?"  
  
"HAAAMEEEEE . . ."  
  
"What the. . .?"  
  
"HA!"  
  
Raditz didn't see it coming until she threw her hands out. It was still too late to doge. He tried to move but was too slow. Oniona watched as his body impacted with the bright ball causing an immense explosion.  
  
The dust cloud stayed up for a few minutes. Then it drifted away to reveal Raditz, totally unharmed. Oniona couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
She looked at Raditz trying to form a new plan and saw his tail wasn't wrapped around his waist anymore. She gave Piccolo a glance. He had seen it too. She gave him a nod. Oniona threw three fast Ki blasts at Raditz and ran behind Raditz who was charging up his own blast to deflect the three coming in. She grabbed his tail and pulled with all her might.  
  
There was a screech of pain and then an explosion as Raditz was hit by all three blasts. When the smoke cleared though, Raditz was still standing. Oniona gave his tail another tug. He screamed again. She kicked him in the back and he fell over.  
  
"Now, here's my deal." Oniona said tugging his tail again causing a whimper to be expelled from his mouth. "You leave the planet now, give Gohan to me and we won't kill you." She tugged again to make her point.  
  
"Don't give him that chance Oniona. He'll come back." Piccolo said still charging his blast.  
  
"NO! No! I won't! I promise! I'll leave!" Raditz said in a weakened voice. "I won't come back!"  
  
"Good you see it our way." Oniona said loosening her grip on his tail but not letting go.  
  
"Ha!" Yelled Raditz as he reached behind himself and pulled on Oniona's tail. She let out a scream of pain and grabbed for her own tail as Raditz shot out from under her. "Now you two die!"  
  
Oniona and Piccolo jumped out of the way of a tremendous blast. It exploded and sent them flying further. Oniona felt rocks pelting her skin as she got up. She looked up in time to see Raditz hit her in the stomach then pummel her with hits to her face. She fell back to the ground, she lay unmoving the pain was too great.  
  
She watched with watery eyes as Raditz gave her a final painful kick and flew away to confront Piccolo. She tried to get up but she couldn't feel one of her feet and her arms weren't responding either. She watched as Piccolo was also beaten. She suddenly felt a rumble and saw a small figure ram into Raditz. He had caused Raditz to fall to the ground.   
  
Oniona could feel her arms again. She got up and wavered a few seconds before the world became clear again. "What the..." She looked to see Gohan was lying on the ground in front of a slightly injured Raditz. She could barely control what she instincitivly did then. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She slammed into Raditz's back and latched on with every ounce of power she had left.  
  
"Piccolo!" She yelled, "Shoot him! NOW!"  
  
Piccolo got up of the ground with urgency. He looked over to see Oniona restraining the weakened Raditz. Piccolo put his fingers to his forehead. She watched for what seemed like an eternity as a light grew on the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Two birds with one stone..." murmured Piccolo, he grinned as he threw his hand in front of him and a beam of light was cast faster than a bullet right at them. Oniona thought of letting go to get out of the way but Raditz might too. So she held on.  
  
Oniona heard a loud crack and felt a jolt in her chest. Suddenly she didn't feel any of her injuries. In fact she felt kinda good, light. She fell on her back and that seamed like landing on a bunch of feathers. It was so comfy lying there. She could hear some whispers coming from somewhere. Something that sounded like Piccolo talking about the Dragonballs then something sounding like Raditz laughing. She felt tired. So she closed her eyes and her vision went dark.   
She died. 


	3. Chapter 2

Oniona woke up and brought herself to a sitting position. She looked down at herself. She still didn't have a shirt on. She was wearing her pants from the fight. They were raged and torn. She looked at herself and could see no visible injuries from the fight. She then noticed a glowing ring around her head.  
  
"Hello Oniona." A familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
"Kami-Sama!!" She stood up looking around, "Hi! Do you know where I am?"  
  
"Your in between heaven and hell, this is Enma Daiou's check point."  
  
"Oh." She said She looked around the large open room she was in, it was kind of like a secretary's office with an oversized desk in the middle. Oniona looked beyond the pile of paper work on the desk to see a large round red man with a large beard.  
  
"I've preserved your body for resurrection." He continued, "The Sayajin Raditz's other friends are coming to earth now. You dieing, is a perfect opportunity for you to train with King Kaio."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see." Replied Kami with a grin.  
  
They approached the desk Enma looked up to see the two. "Kami! What the hell are you doing with a topless girl?!"  
  
"Hun?" Oniona looked down to see her bare chest. "Oh. Sorry! I never got a new shirt!" She said putting her hand behind her head and laughed. Kame handed her a new orange Gi top. She slipped it on. "Thanks."  
  
"Well Enma." Kami began, "I know your busy and we don't want to take up much of your time so this is the deal. This young lady, Oniona needs to train with King Kaio. We need your permission for her to travel Snake Way."   
  
"You sure she can do that?" Enma asked skeptically, "Snake way is a one million kilometer journey!"  
  
"Quite sure." Kami replied confidently.  
  
"One MILLION?!!" Oniona gasped.  
  
"Well, all right, I'll contact King Kaio and see if he'll allow her to come." Said Enma. He sat up for a moment and looked as though he was listening for something. After a bunch of "UnUh"s and "UnHun"s he looked back to the pair standing in front of him. "He says it's ok."  
  
"Thank you Enma." Kami said.  
  
"Yea, Thanks. . . I think." Added Oniona, thinking about the number one million.  
  
"Come! I'll get you ready and show you the starting of Snake way." Said Enma getting up from his desk.  
  
"I'll see you latter Enma" Kami said and disappeared.  
  
"Ok pretty lady. I hope you're up to this." He said leading her to an open area of yellow clouds, orangeish-pink sky and a slender white road that resembled a long serpant, it twisted and turned so far Oniona couldn't see the end. "Here, and eat these." Enma handed her two oddly shaped fruit. "These two will keep you full and energized for six months!"  
  
"Neet!" She exclaimed "I'm starving!" She gobbled both fruit in one mouthful.  
  
"Well have a good trip! Say hello to King Kaio for me. It's a great honor to train under him! I trained under him once you know! That was so long ago. I remember it as though it were yeterday!"  
  
"Well ok!" She cut him off, " I'll just head off then! See ya!" She ran down the road as fast as she could.  
  
**************  
  
Kami stood on his lookout awaiting the arrival of his new trainees. He watched the clouds float by in the pure blue sky, all while watching every event on earth taking its course. He had selected the best fighters he knew were on the planet. Well at least the ones that had wanted to come. Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu. He was going to help them train for the two Sayajins prophesized to come by the dying Raditz. Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan were training with Piccolo. Kami had been quite surprised by Chi Chi's decision to train with her husband and Piccolo. The fact that she let Gohan continue to train had been amazing in itself.  
  
Kami saw four dots in the sky coming into view. He turned around to see the large three pillared palace set in the middle of the large circular white tiled area known as his "lookout". The two rows of palm trees and flowers looked perfect as always, a courtesy of Mr. Popo's gardening skills.  
  
The dots grew into the shapes of the four he had asked to come. Kami knew they were going to need to improve a great deal for the limited time they had. He let out a single sigh and was then ready to put those four through the hardest training he could devise.  
  
  
**************  
  
For about a month she'd run down the road. She was tired. The fruit let her stay awake and run the whole time, but she was still really tired. That's when she saw it! A tiny brown street sweeper. It was just about as wide as the road. It had two seats on either side, and no doors.  
  
"Oh! Cool! I can get some sleep and continue along the road! Awesome!" Oniona ran up to the self propelled machine and jumped into the passenger seat. "Phew!" She exclaimed resting her head on the back of seat. She had wondered what was going on, on earth. As she fell into a nice slumber. . .  
  
She hit the ground hard, really hard! "OWWW!!!" She sat up and looked around the green area she landed on. "Oh crap." She looked up into the sky. She could see a tiny snake way from between the clouds. "Darn! How'd I fall off? How do I get back!" Oniona then looked across the grass she was on to a well-pruned tree covered in fruit in front of her. "Well, maybe I'll have a small snack first. . ." She got up, walked over and reached for one.  
  
Wham!  
  
"AGH! OWWW!!! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" She yelped grabbing her throbbing head. "That HURT!"  
  
"See Gozu I told you! You hit her too hard! She's only a little girl!" Said a large red creature with two horns out of his head wearing a white tank top that said 'hell' on it and shorts. He also had nice hair and glasses.  
  
"Sorry." Said the other "I'm sorry little girl."  
  
"I'm 19!"She said back rubbing her head. "I'm not little!"  
  
"Quite sorry there young lady. I'm Mezu. This is my associate Gozu."  
  
"Hiya." She said getting up. "Why'd you hit me?!"  
  
"We'll that tree is property of Enma Daiou himself! We're guarding it!" He said proudly.  
  
"Ok." She said back. "I need to get back to snake way. You wouldn't know how I could would you?  
  
"We can't let you leave! This is Hell! There's only one way we could let you leave!"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Beat us both at the game of our choice." Mezu said smugly.  
  
"Ok. I challenge you then!" Oniona retorted quickly.  
  
"Well then. Gozu!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes!" The blue demon yelped ready for action.  
  
"This woman would like to challenge our infinite game playing abilities to get back to Snake way!"  
  
"Ok!" Gozu said, and ran off. A few minutes latter he came back dragging a trunk full of games and things behind him.  
  
"You go first Gozu." Mezu said.  
  
"I choose. . . Dance Dance REVOLUTION!!!!" Announced the blue demon, pulling out a video game system from the stuff in the trunk. He plugged it into a TV that Oniona could have sworn haden't been there before.  
  
The mat was rolled out and the match began! Gozu hit the frist few steps flawlwsly, then the beat increased. His feet working overtime began to get sluggish he soon missed one then continued, he hit almost all the steps but only missed a few. Oniona then jumped onto the mat and proceeded to hit all the steps perfectly without any effort at all.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Gozu cried falling to the ground! "Oh! Your dance grove is best!"  
  
"We'll you'll have to be smart to beat me!" Said Mezu, " You'll never beat me at. . . BATTLE SHIP!!!"  
  
"Bring it on!" She said back.  
  
Five sunken battle ships latter. . .  
  
"Fine you can go." Mezu said frowning. Dragging her onto the lower end of a seesaw. "Bonzi!" he hit the upper end sending Oniona into the air hurling toward snake way. A few seconds latter her face slamed into something incredibly hard, she then proceeded to fall back down to the ground landing with another crack.  
  
She moaned in the ground for a minute and got up. "Ohhhhh! What was that!?"   
  
"Sorry!" Mezu apologized, "Forgot about the one way barrier! Don't worry well take you to the secret exit!"   
  
"Oh! Thanks!" She said sarcastically.  
  
After going through the exit she found herself in a small dark room. "Now where am I?!"  
  
Suddenly light poured from the top of the room! She flew out quickly to see she was back in Enma Daiou's office, his desk drawer to be exact. "Oh no." She moaned.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Enma asked her.  
  
"Well. . . I knida fell into hell." She said laughing a little.  
  
"Oye!" Enma slapped his hand on his face, "Get going! You just wasted a month! You have to start over again!"  
  
"Awwww....." Oniona wined, "Why me?"  
  
"Get going!" said Enma slightly annoyed by her being in his desk.  
  
"Ok." She said and ran back onto Snake way.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
After four more months of intense non-stop running she finally came to the end of the unbelievably long road.  
  
She looked around. There was nothing here. She looked around confused. "How could he not be here!?" she thought. She glanced upwards for a second then did a double take. It was above her! She saw a small planet! It was grass covered. It had one tree, a road that apparently circled the whole thing, a small home and a car. She jumped up to the small "Planet" and she was suddenly pulled to it with incredible force! She hit her face on the ground.  
  
"Watch the first step! It's a dozy!" Said a strange voice off to her left. He then started to laugh uncontrollably. 


	4. Chapter 3

Oniona looked up to see a short fat blue-faced creature. He reminded Oniona of a catfish. He was wearing black robes and dark glasses. He also had what appeared to be a black cap covering his head with antenna coming out of it.  
  
"Hello there." He said.  
  
"Uh. . . Hi" Oniona said still lying in the grass.  
  
"So your Oniona?" He asked circling her.  
  
"Yea." She sat up with a bit of effort looking around. "Are you King Kaio?"  
  
"Yes, I am! So, you want to be trained by me, do ya'? The great KING KAIO!?" King Kaio said emphasizing 'king'.  
  
"Uh. Yea, that's the idea" She replied getting up with slight difficultly.  
  
"Ok then." He said grinning widely, "If I'm to begin training you your first task is to get me to laugh!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I hope you know some good jokes! I like jokes." His blue face continued to hold the wide smile.  
  
"Oh boy." She muttered, and she thought a one million kilometer road was weird, he somehow reminded her of Kame-sama.  
  
  
*******  
  
Oniona had King Kaio right where she wanted him. She had him giggling like a giddy schoolgirl, and she was about to tell the dumbest joke she knew. "So. How many Kaios dose it take to change a light bulb?"  
  
"Pfmt! How many?"  
  
"One. To set it down, watch it and hope someone changes it."  
  
"You'll, Heh, have to, Phmt, do better than . . . Tha.. HAHAHAHHA!!! HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell over "HEHEHEHEHE! HOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Oniona simply stood there. You'd have to be crazy to think that was funny, she didn't quite get it herself. Well, he did seam a little eccentric so far. She watched him roll in the grass for ten minutes, laughing.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Alright! Alright! I'll train you! Heh heh heh." King Kaio continued between giggles getting up with a grin still on his face.  
  
She smiled back. "Thank you." She bowed.  
  
"Ok then! BUBBLES!!!" He shouted, suddenly a monkey came scurrying out of his hut.  
  
"Hun?" Oniona asked in confusion. "What's with the monkey?"  
  
"This is Bubbles! Your first training mission is for you to catch him." He said patting the brown monkey on the head, "If you can."  
  
"Uh. . . Ok." She said looking down at Bubbles. She glanced at the brown ape with an evil grin.  
  
"Now, GO!" King Kaio announced.  
  
She jumped at the little monkey. Her face slammed into the ground. She suddenly realized just how slow she was in this new gravity.  
  
"What the?!" She looked over her shoulder to see the monkey. He was dancing a little as if her were taunting her, "Why you little!" She got up and ran at him again grass and dirt on her face.  
  
"Heh Heh. That'll keep her bussy for at least a month! Now I can catch up on my reading!" King Kaio said to himself. He got out a lawn chair from his home. Bubbles and Oniona zoomed past him as he unfolded it.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"What?!" King Kaio droped his half set up chair, he looked over to see Bubbles struggling to get out of Oniona's grasp. She was clenching him tightly in her arms. Oniona was breathing incredibly hard. "Oh my! Nobody ever caught Bubbles in the first . . ." He looked at his watch. " Two minutes." King Kaio looked at her carefully for a moment. No one had caught Bubbles in the first month, let alone few minutes! King Kaio realized she had to be the one, she would be able to do the technique he'd developed so long ago. The Kaioken.  
  
************  
  
The air was sill, crisp and clean. The wind wasn't noticeable for the high mountain area. The night sky held only wisps of barely visible clouds. The moon full and white shown brightly in the night sky. Goku stood defiantly on a boulder looking down at his wife. His orange Gi was bright in the brilliant moonlight and his hair stood up in that unusual way as it always did. Chi Chi looked back with her arms crossed and her face had a slight grin on it. She wore a Gi similar to Goku's, in fact it had been Goku's old Gi, but she had decided she'd use it for her training. It hung loosely on her being about two sizes to big. Her black hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head, and the same two long locks hung in front of her ears.  
  
Goku zanzokened in front of her and slammed his fist into Chi Chi's face. Her head flew backwards and her leg quickly swung around and jabbed into Goku's left side. Goku tried to doge the next blow to his stomach but wasn't able to move to the other side in time. Chi Chi's fist impacted with his abdomen. Goku went flying into a rocky wall on the mountain they were fighting on. His back screamed in pain as he rammed into the rocky face. Chi Chi stood in her spot watching as the rock face crumbled and covered her husband. Goku then shot out from the pile of boulders like a missle ramming Chi Chi at full speed with his shoulder. Chi Chi fell off the side of the cliff face. Goku cupped his hands by his side.  
  
"KAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEE. . . HA!"  
  
Chi Chi flew up in front of Goku to find a blue ball of energy waiting. Chi Chi's eyes went wide as the blast flew at her.  
  
SHHHWWWA BOOM!  
  
The blast echoed in the canons for half a minute. Piccolo surveyed the two fighting in the mountainous area his eyes closed only sensing with his mind what was going on from where he 'sat' floating in the air with his legs crossed. His heavy white cape barely moved in the unnoticeable wind. He didn't know that woman could fight. She had improved almost exponentially over the past six and a half months. She was also like Gohan, her Ki could almost increase tenfold if she were put under extreme pressure. Kidnapping Gohan had been a good way to keep those two training hard. He'd told them that he would tell them where Gohan was if they could defeat him. Gohan's power, for his age, was incredible. Piccolo looked at Chi Chi pounding away at Goku on a rocky wall.  
  
"That woman is strange." Piccolo muttered, "I suppose I should help that idiot." and he shot downward and kicked Chi Chi in the chest.  
  
************  
  
Oniona concentrated as hard as she could. She raised her Ki to the level she required. The sound of her aura tingled the inside of her ears. The light made a light shadow appear behind the tree and car. She had failed five times so far.   
  
"Sixth time's the charm, right?" She thought. "What am I saying?! I've said that three times now!"  
  
King Kaio watched in his lawn chair with a bowel of popcorn. "You can do it Oniona!" He cheered, spilling kernels on the ground. Bubbles ate them without hesitation.  
  
"Argh! I'm trying King Kaio! Could you at least let me concentrate on doing it?!" She said. He couldn't keep his mouth shut for two seconds.  
  
"RIGHT! Sorry!"  
  
She spread her legs apart and hunched her back again flexing her arms by her sides again. She raised her Ki some more. If she messed this technique up she could, well, explode, literally. She threw up her head "KAIOKEN!!!!" Her muscles bulged for a moment. The pain was excruciating. She felt as if she would explode any second. "I WILL NOT!" She thought. Her aura burst into a bright red color. She held on to it for six seconds before she blacked out. . .  
  
She opened her eyes to see King Kaio looking down at her.  
  
"You did it." He said after a few moments.  
  
"I what?" She asked weakly. Looking at the fuzzy clouds in the sky near Snake way.  
  
"You did the Kaioken."  
  
"I . . . did?" She blinked a few times. Her eyesight becoming clearer.  
  
"Yup! Although blacking out like that isn't part of the technique." He said laughing.  
  
She sat up, it hurt her abdomen to do so, every muscle that moved hurt. She groaned getting up. "That felt as if I were going to rip out of my skin!"  
  
"Interesting." King Kaio said, "I kind of wondered what it would be like."  
  
"Whoa Whoa!" She said stopping him. "What do you mean you wonder?!"  
  
"Hun? Oh! I have never actually executed the Kaioken." He laughed a little.  
  
"WHAT!?" She screamed, falling on her back painfully, "You had me do a technique that could have killed me AND has never been done before?!?!?!!!"  
  
"Well, yes." He smiled triumphantly.  
  
She lay in the grass for a moment. "Oh Kami, this guys insane!"  
  
"I'd say if you practice a little more you'd be able to do a Kaioken x2 in about a month or two." King Kaio said happily.  
  
"Oh I can't wait!" She said sarcastically, she continued to lie in the grass for the rest of the day.  
  
********  
  
"Ok Oniona." King Kaio said walking up to her.  
  
"Yea?" She asked in return stopping her workout.  
  
"I think it's time for a little history on the Sayajins." King Kaio replied sitting in his lawn chair.  
  
"Ok then" Oniona said sitting in the grass. "The more I know about the Sayajins the better chance I'll have against them!"  
  
"Well then." King Kaio said staring into the sky as he talked. " Long ago on the planet Plant there were the Sayajins and the Tsufrujins. The Sayajins were barbaric, incredibly strong and clashed frequently with the Tsufrujins. The Tsufrujins were nowhere near the strength of the Sayajins, but their race had incredible technology. Most fights were equally matched. As the Sayajins got stronger the Tsufrujins technology got more advanced. That was, until the first full moon in one hundred years came. The full moon transformed the Sayajins into giant beasts! Their power now ten times their original, killed all the Tsufrujin race in one night!"  
  
"Giant beasts?" Oniona gulped, "Ten times stronger? I think I'd better train harder."  
  
  
  
********  
  
"KAIOKEN x 2!!!!" She yelled. The pain of her muscles expanding under her skin was impossible to ignore now. She punched the air a few thousand times and began zanzokening around the small planet as fast as she possibly could. She needed more speed. She had been working on increasing her speed for the whole duration of her stay. She had easily hit Gregory with the mallet two weeks after she had caught Bubbles, that work had helped her speed up as well, but the Kaioken sped her up incredibly. Yet somehow she still felt she was going to be to slow. After 30 minutes she dropped down to Kaioken x 1. It was a relief to go down a notch. Finally after another hour of training for speed she dropped out of Kaiokken altogether. "Phew!" She wiped her brow exhausted.  
  
"Oniona!" King Kaio's voice came from inside the small home. "I think your ready!"  
  
"Cool! Uh. . . for what?" She called back.  
  
"The Genki-Dama." He said walking out of his hut.  
  
"The Genki-Dama?" She asked amazed, "Cool! What is it?"  
  
"Only someone with a pure heart and a totally clear mind can use the Genki-Dama." King Kaio continued. "It takes a small amount of Ki energy form every living thing on a planet to aid in its creation. The life energy seeks out evil Ki and causes immense amounts of damage. When the energy is collected it can be enough to destroy the entire planet. This attack is very dangerous!" He turned his head toward Oniona.  
  
"Right." She nodded. 


	5. Chapter 4

Oniona stood with her arms outstretched above her head, eyes closed, concentrating. She felt the Ki coming from every blade of grass, every living thing on North Kaio's small planet. The ball of energy hovered above her hands. She waited for the last bit of Ki to enter the sphere. She opened her eyes and fired it at the object now flying towards her. It impacted and exploded. She had never felt such a powerful blast in her life! The wind expelled from the blast made her loose her footing and she fell on her butt.  
  
King Kaio walked up to her. "Wasn't that a blast?" He asked with a smile, "Get it? BLAST! HEHEHEHE!!"  
  
Oniona looked at him, then shook her head and sighed.   
  
"Now remember that that was only a small one! My planet has less life on it than Earth! On Earth there are billions of life forms! You could destroy the entire planet if you aren't careful!" He warned. "Only use it as a last resort."  
  
"Ok. Well King Kaio, thanks for teaching me that!" Oniona said brightly.  
  
"Your welcome Oniona." He responded. Suddenly his antennas twitched. "Oh! One second! I need to take this call! . . . Hello? . . . Oh! Hello Kami! . . . Yes she has been the fastest improving student I've ever had! . . . Yea . . . Uh hun . . . yea . . . WHAT?!! There's still a month left!!! . . . All right! All right! Bye!" He turned to look at Oniona. "I've got really bad news."  
  
"What?" Oniona looked at him.  
  
"The Sayajins are going to land on Earth in six hours."  
  
"WHAT!!?!?!??!?!" She screamed jumping up. "I thought there was a month to go!"  
  
"So did Kami." King Kaio said grimly. "You have less than six hours to get back to earth. The others are going to wish you back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok." She said looking up to Snake way.  
  
"Oh! Wait!" King Kaio said. "I've got something for you!" He ran into his house and brought out some brand new orange Gi.  
  
"Oh! WOW! Thanks King Kaio!" She yelled with her voice full of glee.  
  
"Now get moving!!!" He said shoving her towards the long road.  
  
"Right!" She said jumping over to the road. "Thanks again King Kaio!"  
  
She landed on the road and disappeared almost as soon as her foot hit the white surface.  
  
"That girl is going to be one of the best." King Kaio murmured, "I know it." He walked back to his small home to watch some TV.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Oniona could see Enma's check point. She flew into it and stopped. "How much time?!"  
  
"Hun?" Enma looked up to see Oniona who no longer had a ring over her head.  
  
"Never mind! Gota go!" She said jumping over the edge of his office.  
  
She rocketed downward towards Kami's Lookout. She watched the palace get bigger and bigger. She reached the lookout and ran towards Kami.  
  
"Oniona!" Kami called "Your friends aren't doing good! The Sayajins got here four hours ago! You need to gab some Sensu beans from Korin on your way, GO!"  
  
"Thanks Kami!" She said and jumped off the tall palace.  
  
Mr. Popo walked up to Kami. Kami was again looking off into the sky beyond the lookout. "Is Oniona strong enough Kami?" Popo asked in his worried tone. He readjusted his turban on his head nervously.  
  
"I'm not sure Mr. Popo." Kami said still staring into the bright blue sky in front of them the clouds were scarce. "I hope so."  
  
Mr. Popo was frightened by his unsure answer. He rarely give an unsure answer unless the situation was extremely dire. Popo walked back into the palace with more worry on his dark troubled face.  
  
  
The wind blew her hair back as she pushed herself faster down the long pillar that held up Kami's Lookout. She saw Korin's tower coming up fast. He threw a bag of beans to her as she flew past. She easily caught them in her hand and continued down. "Thanks Korinnnnnnnnn....." Her voice echoed in the air, as she continued to her destination.  
  
  
***********  
  
On the battlefield Kuririn, Piccolo, Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan were the only fighters left. The battlefield was torn to shreds. A few rock mountains had been completely destroyed. Craters from Ki blasts were everywhere. There was little plant life left anywhere on the ground within a mile.  
  
"It's HER!" Goku yelled with excitement. Wiping the blood from his brow.  
  
"Who?" Chi Chi asked trying to quickly bandage her bloody leg with some torn cloth.  
  
"Oniona!" Gohan cried relieved. Helping his mother.  
  
"She made it. It's about time." Piccolo said, "ARGHHHHH!!" His left arm re-grew suddenly.  
  
"What?!" The tall bald Sayajin asked confused stopping his assault on Kuririn in the air. He let Kuririn's body fall from the air and hit the ground with a small thud. He was tall, at least 7 feet. He was hairless save the dumb mustache. His tail was wrapped around his waist. He no longer had any armor on, just his boots gloves and weird blue underwear.  
  
"s-s-shess back..." Kuririn said smiling weakly.  
  
"Baka! They're talking about the traitor, Oniona!" The other one yelled from his boulder where he sat, a frown crossing his face. He was in full Sayajin body armor. White chest covering over a blue jumpsuit, and large hip and shoulder pads. He had high standing spiky dark black/brown hair. He pressed the button on the side of his eyepiece, and numbers began to scroll across the small display. His eyes widened for a moment.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?!" The bald one asked landing near his companion.  
  
"Kill the rest quickly Napa! She could be trouble." Vegeta spat at Napa.  
  
"I don't see how a girl could be any trouble . . ." Napa complained.  
  
"Do it now!" Vegeta almost yelled, the vein on his head bulging slightly.  
  
"Ok. Ok! What about the Namekian?" Napa asked slightly backing away from his superior.  
  
"Kill him too. If the Dragonballs were created by a Namekian here, then there are bound to be a bunch on Namek!" Vegeta said, sure of his logic.  
  
Piccolo yelled turned towards the others. "We have to say alive for a few more minutes guys."  
  
"Right!" Goku replied returning with Kuririn and putting him down near a tall rock.  
  
"Goku and Gohan. You try to distract Napa and I'll use my Makankosappo on him." Piccolo said with a small smile.  
  
"Yea! That'll cut through anything!" Gohan added quickly.  
  
"That's the effect I'm hoping for kid." He said grinning.  
  
Napa launched further up into the sky faster than they had expected. Goku and Gohan flew up and met him in the air a second later. The wind picked up a little causing dust to swirl below them. Napa hesitated a moment then punched Goku in the face. Goku flew into the ground creating an impact crater. Gohan threw himself at Napa and punched the big Sayajin in the chest a few times before being swatted away like a fly.   
  
"KAMEHAME HA!" Goku screamed from the ground.  
  
Napa looked down to see the blast impact with his leg. The explosion knocked him off for a second, but that was long enough. Goku flew into Napa and hit him in the jaw with all his strength. A loud crack rang out and suddenly all was silent. Napa looked down at the stunned Goku for a second. Then he turned his head to the side and spit out a tooth and some blood.  
  
Goku's stomach suddenly felt like it had suddenly been moved out of place and he fell out of the sky landing in the dust.  
  
Napa wasn't prepared for the next assault at all. Chi Chi came screaming up behind Napa. "KAMEHAME-HA!!!!!" Napa was blasted into the ground by the attack and Piccolo was ready. "Makankosappo!!" He bellowed. The beam shot out from his fingers and hit their mark dead on. Napa's head exploded causing blood to splatter onto the ground. Gohan's face turned a light shade of green at the sight of Napa's mangled brain lying on the ground. Chi Chi flew quickly down to her fallen husband.  
  
"Very good." Vegeta said getting up from his rock. "I really can't believe you did that! Napa was doing so well earlier." Vegeta casually blasted the remains of his partner into dust. Gohan and Piccolo were now facing Vegeta. Goku still lay on the ground unconscious. Chi Chi also stood up to confront Vegeta. He walked up beside Goku. "It's a shame you have to die. I admire your skill."   
  
"STAY AWAY FROM GOKU!!" ChiChi screamed, fear in her voice. Vegeta smirked then Ki blasted Goku, vaporizing him.  
  
Chi Chi snapped. Her eyes became raging with tears. She threw himself at Vegeta with more speed than Vegeta had expected. Vegeta still slapped her away as if she were nothing though. Chi Chi hit the ground fifty yards away unconscious. "Now you two die." Vegeta said coldly glaring at Piccolo and a scared Gohan. Vegeta charged a ball of Ki in his palm. Piccolo stood perfectly still. He knew he couldn't doge it. Vegeta threw his arm forward the ball of energy streamed forward burning the oxygen as it ripped through the air.  
  
There was a blur of orange in front of Piccolo as the Ki ball shot away from him and into a giant rock face one hundred meters away. Long black hair and orange Gi. He blinked to see Oniona standing in front of him. 


End file.
